


Sexy and Nerdy, Boyish and Sweet

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "It was Bringing Up Baby on the Late Show.  You had insomnia, and you kissed me."





	Sexy and Nerdy, Boyish and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“You told me that you had popcorn.”

“I do.”

“Where?”

“In the cabinet.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Did you check every cabinet?” Sam asked.

“Hey, I know that tone. It’s the ‘you're never thorough’ tone. I have a degree from Harvard University…my ability to be thorough need not come into question.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I checked every cabinet. I even moved stuff.”

“What about the cabinet above the refrigerator?”

“I can't reach it.”

“Try a chair, Joshua.”

The Deputy White House Chief of Staff sighed loudly. Sam cringed when he heard the chair legs scraping across his linoleum. Josh was muttering to himself, something about so high, can't reach, silly to put important things there. Then there was silence. Sam smiled.

“Did you find it, J? Did you find the popcorn?”

More silence.

“Josh?”

“You know I found the damn popcorn. I'm sure you feel vindicated and are most likely smirking. I still stand by my original assessment that it’s a bit silly to put important things in a cabinet that you cannot reach.”

“I only eat popcorn when I'm with you.”

Josh was just grateful it wasn’t wheat flavored, light, or any of those other things he would not want to eat if he were starving to death. Yes, he was glad that Sam took such excellent care of his beautiful body. Still, it sucked never to find cheese curls or cookies in his cabinet. Whose weakness was pretzels and Wheat Thins? It was just illogical.

“What are we watching tonight?” Josh asked from the kitchen.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Oh c’mon. This is why I like to pick the movies. You take forever to choose.”

“Is this something I need to do quickly?” Sam asked. “Is there somewhere you need to be, Mr. Deputy?”

“I'm just saying…”

“What are you saying, honey?”

“I would have picked the movie out by now, that’s all.”

“Well since I am not in the mood to see anything starring Rob Lowe, let’s be glad it’s not your turn.”

“And just what do you have against Rob Lowe? He is seriously underrated.”

“Uh huh, whatever.”

Josh came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and two beers. He put everything on the coffee table, plopping down on the couch next to his best friend and lover. It was only after doing so that he remembered Sam did not like plopping on the furniture. He apologized.

“How about Shadowlands?” Sam suggested.

“Are you kidding? I don’t have insomnia, thank you very much.”

“Are you being a pain in my ass on purpose?”

“If you want a pain in your ass, Sam Seaborn, all you have to do is ask nicely.”

He tried, but Sam could not hide his smile. Sliding his arm around Josh’s shoulder, he pulled the older man closer until their temples touched.

“Network?”

“I don’t want to think that hard. Do you have something that will make me laugh?”

“I have Steel Magnolias.”

“Yeah, but that makes me cry too. Poor Sally Field.”

“Right. How about Say Anything…?”

“That’s a possibility. Do you have Some Like It Hot?”

“I let CJ borrow it.” Sam replied.

“Aw man, you have to get that back. Ooh, Robin Hood: Men In Tights.”

“Seriously?”

“I told you that I want to laugh. Pop it in; let’s chuckle at its absurdity.”

“You got it.”

Sam got up and found the video amongst his stacks. His VCR had been acting funny lately so hoped it held out tonight. He was considering the new DVD format, which Larry had been raving about for a few weeks now. It was expensive but Sam was sure it was the wave of the future. As he had once given up his records and cassettes, he would eventually have to surrender video as well.

“Stop staring at my butt.” He said, his back still to Josh.

“Nah, it’s just too cute. C’mere you.”

He turned to see Josh already lying back on the couch. His arms were wide open. As his lips quirked into a smile, Sam moved into his embrace.

***

“Do you remember the first movie we watched together?” Josh asked.

“Are you even paying attention to this movie?”

“I'm multitasking.”

“Oh.”

“Well, do you remember?”

“Of course I do. It was Bringing Up Baby on the Late Show. You had insomnia and you kissed me.”

“It was the first night that I touched you.”

“You didn’t talk to me for two days afterward.” Sam replied.

“That’s not…yeah, its true.” Josh snickered. “It was all new to me.”

“What?”

“How you made me feel.”

“How did I make you feel?” Sam asked.

“Tingly. Um , I was aware of everything around me. I don’t think I have ever wanted to kiss anyone as much as you.”

“Yeah?”

Sam sat up some, stroking Josh’s cheek. His leg slid between both of Josh’s as he shifted his weight. The two men were a bit of a squeeze on the couch but it was never uncomfortable to be so close.

“Definitely. You were so damn cute and I couldn’t figure out why my stomach felt so funny whenever you were close.”

Sam laughed, lifting Josh’s shirt a little to rub his stomach.

“I ached for you so much.” He whispered. “I didn’t, I couldn’t, believe that you might feel the same way.” Sam replied.

“It was pretty bold of me to make the first move.”

“Indeed.”

Josh pulled his face close and kissed him. Then he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“I'm pretty lucky to have you.”

“Even if I keep popcorn in a cabinet you cannot reach?”

“You don’t do that anymore…I moved it to a more reasonable spot.”

“That was very resourceful of you.” Sam said.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too.”

He kissed him again and for a while, they just enjoyed the intimacy. It was not often that the Deputies had free time to be together at home. They had come a long way since those days in a cramped apartment trying to make a place for themselves on the Hill. Youth was not the only thing lost in all those years.

“I love you.” Josh mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around Sam.

“Tell me how much.” Sam straddled him to get more comfortable. Somehow, the Deputy Communications Director lost his tee shirt in the process. He watched it fall on the floor and knew movie night was over. It was not as if Men in Tights were one of his favorites anyway.

Josh shimmied up, balancing himself on his elbows. He covered Sam’s chest in feverish kisses as he stroked his flat stomach. While Josh thought his body was alright, there were some things that could use some work, Sam’s was perfect. To be sure, he worked on it relentlessly. This was mostly for the health benefits...Sam Seaborn was a health freak. His lover was quite appreciative of his attention to detail. He kissed Sam’s nipple, biting it between his lips before teasing it with his tongue.

“Mmm J, oh yeah.”

“C'mere.”

He pulled Sam even closer, sucking harder on his sweet nipples and liking the sounds Sam made. He knew he would be content to stay where he was for hours. Sam’s nipples were a source of much pleasure for the both of them. The Deputy Communications Director pulled him away, kissing him deeply. Josh moaned into Sam’s mouth as his fingers replaced his mouth on his nipples.

“Lets go to the bedroom.” Josh whispered against Sam’s mouth.

Sam pulled away, running the pad of his thumb across Josh’s bottom lip. Damn, he was so hot, and obviously yearning for Sam. When Josh Lyman had an erection, suppression was difficult…that was as it should be. Climbing off Josh’s lap and the couch, Sam helped him into a sitting position. He sank onto his knees in front of him. A wide smile spread across Josh’s face when Sam grabbed his sweats and boxers, yanking them down.

“You remember the very first time?” Sam asked, mesmerized as always by the sight of Josh’s erection.

Warmth spread through his entire body just thinking about it. He did not know if he would have the nerve to go through with the actual encounter. He knew how he felt about Sam but it seemed so taboo. A bundle of fear, reservations, and nerves, one touch from Sam blew that aside like a plastic bag in the wind. Fifteen years after that fateful summer night and Josh still had fireworks in his belly.

As Sam’s mouth possessed him, Josh’s eyes rolled back in his head as it lolled on the couch. He ran his fingers through the thick, almost black hair covering his lap.

“Oh Sam, oh yeah, God yeah. That’s it love, that it.” his hips rose off the cushions as he felt the spark light at the base of his spine. “Oh love, oh love, oh God…Sam!”

It was a shriek, and though Josh was a bit miffed that he could not hold onto the pleasure longer, the climax rocked him to the core. He pulled the younger man into his arms for sweet, passionate kisses. Josh sighed as Sam stroked him.

“I want more.” Josh whispered. “I want you inside of me.”

“To the bedroom, Counselor.”

They practically ran there. Clothes came flying off; naked, they fell back on the bed tussling. Hands, arms, lips, touching, caressing, pinching slapping, rolling…Josh ended up on his stomach. Sam’s forearm rested on his neck, not hard, but Josh squirmed anyway.

“Stop fighting me.” Sam slapped his ass.

Josh squirmed again; Sam slapped him again. He could not help but giggle, which soon turned to moaning as Sam’s lips moved down his neck and spine. Sam spread his legs open, spread him open.

“Oh love, hurry.”

“I have this under control. You just lie there and squirm J. You know it turns me on when you squirm.”

Sam was assertive, but not forceful. Josh moaned loudly when he thrust inside of him; he knew it wasn’t going to be pretty lovemaking tonight and that was alright with him. He loved the way Sam banged him, kissing his hair and biting his shoulder as Josh bit the pillow beneath him. 

“Jerk yourself J; God that’s so sexy.”

Josh could not do it quickly enough, timing it with Sam’s thrusts. It felt so damn good; it always did. He loved to shriek and scream. Sam loved it too, and he groaned as he felt himself falling.

“Oh Josh, oh God, you feel so good. Oh, so good, Jesus.”

Josh pushed back, wanting to feel him deeper, so deep that the feeling would never leave. He started to tremble and shake as he came all over his hand. Sam was on his heels, crying out Josh’s name as the energy drained from his body. Silence came next. Sam was aware of everything around him. 

The wind outside the open window, the sound of Josh’s ragged breathing, and the buzz of the light bulb in the lamp on the bedside table permeated his being. He pulled out and fell over onto the mattress beside his lover. Josh reached for his hand, kissing Sam’s warm knuckles. That made the Deputy Communications Director smile.

“I love you.” Josh whispered.

“Say that again.” Sam cuddled close, kissing his lips.

“I love you. I will always love you.”

Sam didn't know if that was true, but he liked to hear it. Their relationship had so many bumps and grooves. A movie based on it would not be a ridiculous idea. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“Who would play me in the movie about our lives?” Sam asked.

“Rob Lowe.”

“Stop it.” he hit Josh on the leg.

Josh laughed, rolling onto his back and pulling Sam into his arms.

“The bed is a mess.” Sam murmured as they kissed.

“I don’t care.”

“I know, but I do. I want to change the sheets.”

Josh kissed him once more, releasing him from his embrace. They got up, dressing in only their bottoms. Josh went into the living room to clean up as Sam stripped the bed and put on a set of tee shirt sheets. They got under the sheets, naked again, spooning in the dark.

“Timothy Olyphant could play you, Sam. He has that sexy, nerdy thing going on.”

“Does he?”

“Mmm hmm. I think so.”

“See, I was going to say Matthew Perry could play you for the exact same reason.”

“I'm not sexy and nerdy.” Josh said. “I'm boyish and sweet.”

“I don’t think Timothy Olyphant is nerdy at all. Sexy, yes, but not nerdy. Matt Perry could pull of boyish and sweet though.”

“I'm still putting in my vote for Rob Lowe.”

“I wish I looked like Rob Lowe.” Sam replied.

“I think everyone wished they looked like Rob Lowe. Time for sleep.”

They were quiet for a while, Josh holding Sam close and enjoying the scent of his skin. Suddenly, Josh laughed.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Rob Lowe and Matthew Perry naked together would be very sexy. Not as sexy as us but I would definitely buy a ticket.”

“Me too, J. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight love.” He kissed the nape of Sam’s neck and fell asleep.

***


End file.
